


A Course of Ancient Greek

by Sangerin



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson suspected this was not the time to ask for a translation into Greek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Course of Ancient Greek

'I love you,' said House, and the world around Wilson began to spin. 

There were not enough words for love in the English language, and he suspected that this wasn't the time to ask House to translate his statement into ancient Greek. To clarify whether he meant _eros_ or _philia_ or _storge_. _Agape_ , of course, was out of the question (as if _eros_ wasn't). Wilson raised his eyebrows.

'You shouldn't say things like that,' he said.

'You never let me have any fun,' responded House. 'But that scared rabbit expression is almost enough.' 

Briefly, Wilson wondered why he still cared.


End file.
